


Doom

by The_failure



Category: Doom (2016), RWBY
Genre: But that's it for them, Doomguy somehow ends up in RWBY, Gen, Rip and tear, Samuel Hayden and the Cyberdemon show up for a couple paragraphs in chapter 1, and fucks grimm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doom Slayer somehow ends up in Remnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening and departure

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a bit shitty.

_"They are rage, brutal, without mercy._  
_But you. **YOU** will be worse._  
_Rip and tear, until it is done."_

  
_______________________

  
He woke up, the room was dark, he was bound by chains, a demon stumbled toward him. He broke the chains, and crushed the demon's head. Standing up, he took the weapon beside him and cleared the remaining stragglers.

  
Leaving the room, facing his armor, he puts it on. Looking to his right at the screen, he read its words.

  
**DEMONIC INVASION IN PROGRESS**

  
**[STATUS REPORT]**

  
He pressed "Status report"

  
The screen flashed, showing a bright **"INITIATING SCAN"** , then it halted, **"SCAN INCOMPLETE"**

**"BASE CASUALTIES: UNAVAILABLE**

**FACILITY DAMAGE: UNAVAILABLE**  
**THREAT LEVEL: UNAVAILABLE"**

  
It began showing a map, and a point of interest, if he wanted to know, he'd have to go there.

  
It changed again.

  
**INCOMING VOICE COMM**  
**Dr. Samuel Hayden**  
**UAC Mars Director**

  
"Welcome," a deep voice said. "I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden, I'm the head of this facility. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both-" The monitor was firmly grabbed and flung away.

  
…

  
He forcefully ripped the shotgun from the deceased soldier's grip, he briefly admired it before cocking it, then he lifted the door just enough for him to pass under it before dropping it again. Something jumped from the ceiling, a small demon, it glared and then screamed, not one of rage, but fear. He charged, striking the demon before shooting it in the stomach, it screamed in pain, he grabbed it by the throat with one hand and crushed its skull with the other.

  
It felt good to be back in action.

  
There was plenty of demons in his path, each filled with rage and an overwhelming desire to kill him.

  
His desire to kill them was stronger, they never stood a chance. They'd _never_ stand a chance.

  
He entered the elevator, facing the monitor, he pressed the "UP" arrow, in an instant the elevator grumbled back to life and slowly began climbing up. He was furious; so many lives wasted in this facility for the sake of research.

  
Another transmission from Hayden.

  
"I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last 24 hours, but you must understand: our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind."

  
A deliberate glance at the mutilated corpse slumped over before him.

  
"Everything has clearly gotten out of hand now, yes,"

  
_A massive understatement._

  
He cracked his knuckles, trembling with _barely_ contained rage.

  
"But it was worth the risk. I assure y-"

  
He struck.  
…

  
The elevator's door opened, he stepped out into the freezing cold air of Mars. (not that he could feel it.)

  
_CHK-CHK_

  
The Doom Slayer had returned, and they would know his wrath.

  
___________________________

  
He ripped the door's protective casing off and pulled the lever, the door slowly opened itself, creaking as it did so.

  
Suddenly, a great Demon was before him, it grabbed him and flung him across the room. As soon as he hit the ground he grinded to a halt. The demon turned around, the door behind it closed shut, locking them in an arena.

  
**Baalgar**. Once a proud demon that he ripped apart in his rampage, found and rebuilt by the UAC. His left arm had been replaced by a UAC multipurpose rocket launcher. The right leg had plates of metal covering it partially, his left horn had been replaced by a metallic one (He never forgot the moment he ripped it off and killed Baalgar with it. And neither did Baalgar.) and armored plates were strewn apart his entire body.

  
They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Anger. Fury. Hatred. Rage. If looks could kill, everything in at least a 75Km radius would've been wiped clean off from existence. _Twice_.

  
**"DOOM SLAYER…"** the Cyberdemon snarled, **"THIS TIME, IT WILL BE YOU."** he roared, taking a step forward and aiming his left arm at his opponent.

  
The Doom Slayer merely loaded two shells into the super shotgun.  
_____________________

  
The Cyberdemon collapsed to the ground in a mix of agony and exhaustion. His left 'arm', torn to a shredded, useless stump. Right leg, utterly ravaged, not a single inch of skin left intact. Right eyes, gouged out. Left horn, relocated to lower right abdomen, _firmly_ lodged.

  
He didn’t understand how he failed, he simply couldn’t, he was stronger, his rage was worse than him, _how_?

  
The Cyberdemon was ripped from his thoughts by a sharp pain emanating from his head. Right horn, ripped off. Using the last bit of strength he had, Baalgar looked up and saw the Doom Slayer, holding his severed, still bleeding horn.

  
Panic took control of him.

  
**"NO-"**

  
Baalgar was no more once again.

  
____________________________

  
"I am not the villain in this story," Samuel said. "I do what I do because there is no choice."

  
"RE-ROUTING THETHER COORDINATES… COMPLETE." said the machine's AI.

  
"Our time is up. I can't kill you - but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again."

  
Samuel walked away.

  
The Marine's vision went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHK-CHK is supposed to be an onomatopoeia for the sound of a shotgun being pumped.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doom Slayer shows up in Remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how DoomGuy had a pet rabbit in the original doom?  
> Also slight modification to the Lore, in this story Doomguy fucked the demons up so bad there's only a minimal amount of them remaining and they can't even bring themselves to say his name.

**IT HAD BEEN DONE, THE ARANEA IMPERATIX WAS FELLED, SPREADING TERROR AND DESPAIR UPON THE DEMONS, HIS BLOODLUST UNQUENCHED, THE HELL WALKER SOUGHT TO CONTINUE HIS RAMPAGE UPON THE PLAINS OF HELL, THE SLAVES OF DOOM SAW ONLY ONE SOLUTION: ESCAPE.**

  
The Slayer woke up, his head ached slightly. He stood up from his previous lying position, his left hand gripping his head, attempting to soothe the slight pain trough his helmet. (A headache _definitely_ wouldn't stop him, it'd simply… interfere with the slaughter.)

  
**THE NEW WORLD WAS BRIGHT AND LIVELY, AN ABUNDANCE OF LIFE, YET STAINED BY AN UNKNOWN DARKNESS. THE SLAVES OF DOOM WERE EAGER TO RAVISH THIS NEW LAND UNDISTURBED.**

  
He looked around, he was in a nearly featureless room, an old door that had to be manually opened being its only method of entry.

  
**BUT THEY KNEW IT WOULDN'T LAST, THEY KNEW HE WOULD COME, AS HE ALWAYS HAD, AS HE ALWAYS WILL.**

  
He ran some self diagnosis, armor and health at maximum capacity, weapons loaded and ready to fire, the BFG, fully functional, the chainsaw, filled with fuel and ready to tear demons apart.

  
**THE SLAVES OF DOOM PLEDGED THEMSELVES TO THE MISTRESS OF DARKNESS, ABANDONING THEIR PREVIOUS IDENTITIES, THEY BECAME… THE SERVANTS.**

  
A familiar beeping resonated from his helmet, Demonic presence reaching critical levels, proximity, _very_ close.

  
_CHK-CHK_

  
He kicked the door open.

  
_"Bring it on."_

  
________________________________________________________________

  
Velvet squirmed and trashed as much as she could in the Grimm's iron grip, it had grabbed her by the throat and consecutively pinned her to a wall. This Grimm was a type she never knew even existed; a muscular humanoid standing at nearly three meters tall, a monstrous head devoid of eyes, ears and nose, clawed hands and feet and it shared the same colors as any other Grimm, save for the strange upside down blood red pentagram engraved in its chest.

  
It'd happened at the absolute worst moment, managing to somehow get lost inside Beacon Academy during the attack, then being ambushed by a trio of Grimm which lead to her current position.

  
The Grimm examined her trough nonexistent eyes, a sadistic grin on its face, it looked back to its kin. To her left stood the first, a small, hunched over and frail looking Grimm with glowing yellow eyes that lacked pupils, and to her right the second. An enormous, horribly obese Grimm covered almost completely in white bone plates, its large stomach laid prone and undefended, it lacked hands, instead wielding some sort of… grenade launcher, its head consisted of only two things, a large, piercing red eye, and a gaping mouth filled with jagged, rotting teeth that exhaled a foul miasma. Both also possessed the pentagram mark.

  
The Grimm turned its head back to face her, it raised its free hand and slowly clenched it into a fist, its meaning was clear. Velvet panicked, kicking and screaming in a vain struggle to prolong her life. The fat Grimm laughed a wheezy laugh at her valiant (read, useless) effort.

  
In an instant, a strange sound was heard, and at the same time, the one eyed Grimm's head spontaneously detonated, its corpse fell down with a loud **'THUD'.**

  
Her captor Immediately looked at its fallen brethren's corpse while the smaller one instead turned to the noise's origins. Velvet swore it's nonexistent pupils shrunk into nothingness.

  
It spoke in an unknown language, its voice riddled with fear, **"IT'S HIM!!"**

**  
DURING THE GREAT SIEGE, TWO WORDS WERE SAID, A SIMPLE STATEMENT. AND YET, ITS TRUE MEANING REAWAKENED FEAR WITHIN THE SERVANTS; THE DOOM SLAYER HAD RETURNED.**

  
Velvet and the Grimm holding her turned their heads together at the exact moment.

  
Standing at the end of the corridor was an figure clad in green armor, holding some kind of gun that had an Atlesian vibe to it.

  
The Grimm's iron grip instantly vanished, she fell down and gripped her throat, attempting to soothe the pain all the while gasping for breath.

  
She looked up, the smaller Grimm's head was gone, the armored soldier walked forward at a steady pace, firing its weapon at the only Grimm left, striking it in the chest, it took a step back and charged, the figure swapped its weapon for a shotgun and ran to its opponent.

  
With every shot the Grimm was knocked a couple feet away from the force until it was back to her again, it fell to its knee, exhausted and in pain. The stranger punched it in the face twice, the first was delivered to its skull, the second to its lower jaw, knocking the beast's head clean off.

  
The stranger's attention was redirected to Velvet, the Faunus shrunk back and closed her eyes, unsure if she was its next target. Instead of feeling pain, she felt her head being patted and her hair ruffled a few times. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved that it meant no harm, or slightly offended that it nonchalantly 'petted' her like she was an animal.

  
The hand was removed, Velvet hesitated a bit before opening her eyes, her savior was nowhere to be seen, the sound of gunshots and screaming Grimms echoed in the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there should be 2 other chapters after this.


	3. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Many battle happen where all the battle scenes are actually non-existent because i can't write fight scenes for shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest thing I've written as of now. Seriously i kept adding more and more stuff to it.

Plenty of Demons, plenty of killing, they wouldn't escape, they'll _never_ escape.

  
In this place he found (and killed) new demons he didn't encounter in his long lasting rampage against them. From his observations, he noted a few.

  
Each demons all shared the same colors, black, white, red and a bit of yellow, the old demons he 'knew' (read, ripped apart) had abandoned their previous colors, instead taking the ones of the new demons, although the old one all shared a glowing, blood red upside down pentagram, the mark was often placed near vital organs, how stupid of them.

  
The new demons were more bestial, both in term of appearance and behavior, attacking blindly, lacking any kind of stratagem, while the old ones actually used some strategy in combat. It didn't really make a difference, they'd all be dead anyway. _Sooner, or later._

  
On an unrelated note, each times he fought them here, he felt some kind of… presence, a power of some sort. His strikes felt stronger, the very few blow he received felt much weaker, with each kills, the presence grew stronger. Perhaps it was some kind of power that had laid dormant in his suit.

 

* * *

  
**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK**

  
Velvet and the others victory over the Paladins was short lived, the sound of rapid stomping echoed, a Paladin skidded to a halt, much more advanced in design, it analyzed its new targets.

  
"Oh you have **got** to be kidding me!" Sun complained.

  
The Paladin broke into a sprint, rapidly closing the distance between the students, only for it to suddenly collapse, sliding down to a halt near them, its fours glowing red lights faded away, deactivated.

  
"Huh," Sun said, "That went better than expected."

  
Weiss knelt down, exhausted from combat, but stood up when she heard and saw Yang, running toward her. "Weiss!"

  
"Have you heard from Ruby?" she asked, Weiss shook her head.

  
Yang opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when a Red bolt of lightning struck the fallen Paladin, it twitched erratically then quickly stood up, supercharged and ready for combat once more.

  
Sun Wukong felt anger and annoyance simultaneously.

  
Yang prepared herself for a fierce battle, but was interrupted when the Paladin was struck from its side by rockets.

  
The mech turned to face it's opponent, standing away, was the Doom Slayer, holding his rocket launcher.

  
The Paladin charged. The Doom Slayer opened fire.

* * *

  
Sustained barrages of rockets and explosives brought the Paladin down onto its knees, using one of its arms to support itself.

  
The Doom Slayer charged, climbing up the mech's arm onto its back, he noticed that there was some kind of hatch, he forcefully pried it open and climbed inside the cockpit, the Paladin shakily lifted itself up.

  
The Cockpit felt a bit too cramped for the Doom Slayer's liking, other than that, the interior was filled with flashing red lights, from the mech's POV, he could see that it was twitching erratically, facing the group of students.

  
[They were confused as to how a simple man could have taken on and hijacked an Elite Paladin using nothing more than guns.]

  
He looked to his left and saw what seemed to be the AI's chip, judging from the words 'AI SLOT' written over it. Swiftly, he ripped the chip out, the mech ceased its struggling and fell down.

  
The Doom Slayer was about to leave the mech when an idea struck him, he still had ~~It~~ _him_.

  
He took the AI chip lodged in his pocket (read, hyperspace arsenal), same size.

  
_How convenient._

  
He placed it in the AI slot, opened the cockpit and jumped out. He turned around to observe his work, the Paladin twitched, its 'eyes' lit up, instead of the bright red, they were replaced by a slightly more dim, soothing clear blue. Slowly, with delicate and precise movements, the machine lifted itself up until it stood tall, reactivated.

  
"Hello, I am VEGA, the sentient intelligence assigned to Mars." The Paladin said. The Doom Slayer heard confused mumbling behind him, no doubt the hunters were confused as to why the machine he fought earlier was now politely introducing itself.

  
"Scanning current Data Storage of Unit… This Unit is incapable of letting me function at maximum efficiency without critically overheating, optimizing…" VEGA momentarily stopped moving, tilting forward before righting himself. "…Optimization complete, I am now working at maximum capacity this Unit can manage."

  
Suddenly, VEGA turned to his side and fired his weapons, detonating a series of rockets before they managed to strike him.

  
Everyone turned and saw the Cyberdemon, two Hell Guards flanked him. Each sharing the same colors as all the other demons. The first Hell guard wielded a spear, the second, a club.

  
VEGA took a step back, weapons raised, the Scourge of Hell grabbed his super shotgun, the hunters and huntresses readied their weapons, the Doom Slayer motioned them to stay back.

  
**"DOOM SLAYER,"** The Cyberdemon stated calmly, his left eyes were yellow, while the right ones were red, no doubt a side effect of having them ripped out. **"KILL HIM."** He stated without looking at the Hell Guards.

  
The Demons lumbered slowly toward the Doom Slayer, who shared a glance toward his 'crowd', many pairs of eyes gazing at him with shock and awe. He turned to face his foes and raised his weapon.

* * *

  
The first Hell Guard was killed when his own spear pierced its 'face' impaling the small slug that controlled it, the second, when it's face was forcefully ripped off and the worm inside was ripped in half.

  
The Cyberdemon Snarled, stomping forward the Doom Slayer.

  
**"YOU'VE WON BEFORE, DOOM SLAYER,"** He began, **"BUT THIS TIME, IT WILL BE DIFFERENT."** The Cyberdemon placed his right hand to the Argent Accumulator located in his chest, it began glowing faintly, then released an enormous amount of Argent Energy, which crackled madly as it escaped, after a few seconds the Cyberdemon closed the Accumulator and laughed faintly.

  
The Doom Slayer readied his Gauss Cannon.

* * *

  
The Cyberdemon grunted as the Doom Slayer plunged his hand in his chest and gripped the Accumulator. He gazed at the Doom Slayer and chuckled, **"IT WON'T WORK THIS TIME, I'VE DRAINED THE ACCUMULATOR OF ITS ENERGY, LEFT JUST ENOUGH FOR ME TO FUNCTION, YOU WONT MAKE IT TO HELL THIS TIME."** he leaned in closer, "I WIN, DOOM SLAYER." the last statement was in clear, albeit butchered English.

  
A BFG blast to the face shut him up for good.

  
The Hell Walker ripped the Argent Accumulator from the cadaver's chest, it didn’t glow anymore. He turned toward VEGA, who approached him, eyes settled on the Accumulator.

  
"It appears that the Cyberdemon has drained the Accumulator of its energy, it will be unable to teleport you to Hell unless it is fully recharged. I have detected traces amount of Argent Energy inside each demons."

  
"Demons? those are called Grimm." Weiss said, VEGA and the Doom Slayer looked at her, although they obviously had no malicious intents, Weiss closed her mouth.

  
An enormous dragon-like Grimm soared in the skies, flying around a large tower, catching the Doom Slayer's attention.

  
"Scanning… This Grimm contains more than enough Argent Energy to fully recharge the Accumulator. VEGA answered.

  
The Doom Slayer looked at the wyvern, then VEGA and nodded. VEGA knelt down, the warrior climbed inside the Paladin, who stood up once more and ran toward the tower at full speed.

  
Silence reigned in the courtyard, save for the rapid stomping that faded in the distance.

  
Sun was the first to speak, "Who, the hell was that?" he asked, students started talking to each other, confused from the string of events which passed so quickly. The Paladins' defeat, the Doom Slayer's arrival, the fierce battle against the Grimms he took on single handedly and survived without as much as a scratch.

* * *

  
"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, before pushing Jaune into the locker, its door slammed shut.

  
Pyrrha walked toward it, doing her best to ignore Jaune's protests, "Pyrrha please don't do this!"

  
**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK**

  
Pyrrha turned to see an Elite Paladin charging straight toward, yet it didn’t raise its weapon at any moment, she wasn’t sure if it even noticed her.

  
The machine skidded to a halt near her, without as much as a pause it lunged toward the locker, ripping its door off. It took a step back and continued its charge toward the tower, jumping at the last moment, mechanical fists and feet firmly gripping the tower. It began climbing at an alarming pace.

  
Pyrrha took a step forward, only to be stopped by Jaune. "Pyrrha, if you're going there, then I'm coming with you." 

* * *

  
Cinder rested her eyes upon the enormous Grimm currently busy staring at her with its many eyes. It screeched.

  
"Shhh… this is your home now." Cinder stated gently as if she was talking to a baby.

  
The Dragon remained silent, then screeched again, albeit much more calmly. Silence reigned across the room.

  
Said silence being interrupted when Cinder saw an armored man climbing onto the Grimm's head, chainsaw in one hand.

  
The man glanced at her for a short moment, before plunging the chainsaw in one of the Beast's eyes. It roared in agony and thrashed its head around. The man was flung in her general direction, she barely managed to dodge the chainsaw, the soldier landed and turned toward her, switching his weapon for what seemed to be an assault rifle, at the same time, the elevator's door was forcefully ripped open, revealing Pyrrha and Jaune.

  
The soldier merely acknowledged their presence with a nod, he lifted his weapon toward Cinder and fired.

* * *

  
The black haired woman was an annoyance, a thorn in his side that simply refused to be ripped out. Every time he struck she would dodge, and she would strike back, he'd evade the blows, but there were times where his reflexes failed him. His Partners didn’t fare too well either. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

  
A blast of flames knocked him down on his back. That was the instant he snapped. Why couldn’t she simply stay still _AND DIE PROPERLY!!_

  
The Doom Slayer angrily smashed the ground with his fist, leaving a massive dent. He stood up, filled with rage, unaware that his whole body glowed faintly red.

  
**[ IT SEEMS THAT YOUR PUPIL'S 'TOYING' HAS… AWAKENED NEW STRENGTH WITHIN THE DOOM SLAYER.**

  
"I have faith in Cinder."

  
**"Her chances of survival have dropped to approximately… Twelve percent."**

  
**"    ."]**

  
He lunged toward his opponent with such speed it would rival VEGA's calculating speed. She hopped back but he managed to grab her leg. In an instant the tides of the battle changed.

_DIE._

  
The Doom Slayer began smashing her repeatedly, on the floor, against the walls, pummeling her with his fists, she would suffer. She would feel _pain_. He, would, _break her_. If he hadn't been overcome by rage, he'd have noticed that she had been begging for him to stop at one point. The redhead and the blond merely stared in horror.

  
He regained his sense when he broke her back. She was broken and dying, unable to even vocalize her pain.

  
The Doom Slayer looked upon his work and felt a twinge of satisfaction, he looked at the redhead, raised his fist and made a 'thumbs down' gesture. Its implication were as clear as they could be.

  
_Kill her._

  
He turned around, Gauss cannon in hand and aimed it toward the Dragon, which was currently flying around the tower.

  
He ignored the familiar sound of metal piercing flesh and steadied his weapon.

* * *

  
The Dragon didn't go down without a fight, a fight that lasted shorter than expected. He looked at the fully charged Argent Accumulator in his hand and activated it, and promptly jumped off the tower. (He was the only one who could go to hell and come back. It'd be unfortunate if his partners followed him there.)

  
His vision went white.

  
…

  
when it returned, he was in Hell. the skies were a dark red, blue crystals strewn apart the lands, a faint mist covered the umbral plains.

_CHK-CHK_

  
he took a step forward.

  
**"HE IS HERE."** A demonic voice stated.

  
The Doom Slayer grinned sadistically as demons approached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in DOOM Doomguy makes a copy of Vega and stores it in his suit. I decided to Bring VEGA back because i liked him.  
> you're also probably wondering what the white squares mean, for some reasons it looks like ao3 doesnt like wingdings. so il just write what they were meant to say. "She is good as dead."  
> In the next chapter, DoomGuy begins his rampage in Hell.


	4. Rip and Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoomGuy does what he's best at, ripping and tearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the final chapter to this crossover! It was pretty fun to write. This chapter is around 2000 words, the longest thing I've written as of now. Be sure to check the end notes for more explanations.

His rampage had been interrupted, but now… now it was back in motion. With every steps he took, demons fell. He could tell they were becoming desperate; he had returned, and this time they wouldn't stop him. He was the Doom Slayer, the Scourge of Hell, the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator. _The only one they feared._

  
And they would _suffer_.

* * *

 

  
**"THE DOOM SLAYER COMES EVER CLOSER EACH PASSING MOMENTS."**

  
"How can a single man stand against my children!?"

  
**"He is the only one capable of drawing strength from fallen foes, our chances of survival are decreasing."**

  
**" '  ."**

  
**"DOUBLE Z. KILL HIM. DO NOT LET HIM REACH SALEM."**

  
**"  ."**

  
"Why do you call him that?"

  
**"HE SPEAKS IN A FORGOTTEN TONGUE, HIS NAME IS SEPARATED IN TWO PARTS, EACH BEGINS WITH THE LETTER Z. HIS FULL NAME IS… UNPRONOUNCEABLE IN YOUR… MORTAL TONGUE."**

  
A short silence.

  
**"It seems that our moods have increased by roughly 32.333% since ZZ's departure, current theory is the absence of ZZ's miasma."**

  
**"INDEED."**

* * *

 

Double Z, that was a face he hadn't seen in an eternity.

  
ZZ had a rotten body with a vaguely draconic shape, two heads, each with curved horns that could easily tear a Baron of Hell in half. A total of four glowing eyes. Two additional arms that grew on his back, each ending with claws suited more for crushing than cutting. His entire body was in a decrepit state, he looked more like a walking carcass on the brink of collapsing than a living, breathing demon. Lastly, his entire body exuded such a foul odor that even the hardiest demon would be reduced to a vomiting mess. The Doom Slayer could even smell it through the Praetor Suit's many filters.

  
To compensate for his… questionable body state, ZZ excelled in Demonic arts. Necromancy, summoning, telekinesis. He was capable of using practically everything to his advantage in combat.

  
To send a Demon Lord after him, no doubt about it, they _were_ desperate.

  
**"      ,  .     ."** ZZ said in his own incomprehensible language.

  
The Doom Slayer took his rocket launcher.

* * *

 

In the end, technology trumped over Demonic magic.

  
But ZZ wasn't done just yet.

  
**"IF MY FLESH CANNOT DEFEAT YOU, THEN MY BONES WILL!** " ZZ yelled, perfectly understandable for once, but with horrible pronunciation for each words.

  
ZZ's corpse began to shake uncontrollably, before his skeleton literally bursted out of his remains, stripped to the bones, it silently roared before channeling Hell Energy into a powerful attack.

  
The Doom Slayer didn’t have time for this.

  
He quickly gripped one of ZZ's heads and ripped it off, then started using it as an improvised weapon, bashing ZZ's remaining head down until it was nothing but a fine powder, beating him to death with his own skull.

  
…In hindsight, that didn’t sound physically possible.

  
The Doom Slayer continued his rampage undisturbed.

* * *

 

  
**"ZZ HAS FAILED US. IMPERATIX, DO NOT LET HIM COME ANY CLOSER."**

  
**"Very well, the Doom Slayer will no longer be a problem, I've calculated my chances of victory at 84%."**

* * *

 

  
The Doom Slayer's rampage continued, with every kill, he felt stronger, yet he only managed to summon his… hidden power a few times after that battle with the woman.  
In a way, it seemed to work like the artifacts back in hell, Berserk, Haste and Quad Damage. Haste seemed to take away less of that power, Berserk taking the most while Quad damage remained in the middle. Each power made him faintly glow a different color. Haste was yellow, Quad Damage was purple and Berserk was blood red.

  
_How fitting._

  
The Doom Slayer's thoughts were interrupted when he heard something originating from above, he looked up and saw Olivia Pierce, or more precisely, the Spider Mastermind hanging from the ceiling. It roared before dropping off and landing next to the Doom Slayer.

  
**"Hayden should have never freed you. Doom Slayer!"** It said before aiming its weapons. The Doom Slayer took out his Plasma rifle and began firing.

* * *

 

  
The Mastermind had lied when it said its chances of victory were 84%, she merely said it to give them hope, the Doom Slayer was unstoppable, her chances were really in the decimals, while Salem stood out at a mere 5%.

  
And here the Mastermind laid, beaten after a savage battle waiting for her death, knowing the battle was already over before it even began.

  
Olivia mustered a resigned sigh as The Doom Slayer forcefully opened her jaw and shoved the BFG inside it.

  
While she had managed to survive a few BFG blasts in her previous battle (minus the one to her jaw, and the one she was about to receive.), it didn’t mean it didn't felt like a thousand burning knives slicing each square millimeters of her body while her wounds were simultaneously drenched in burning salt and boiling lemon juice.

* * *

 

"The Mastermind has fallen, it is now _your_ turn."

  
**"HE WILL NOT SUCCEED."**

* * *

  
He went on and on, mowing his way down the Legions of Hell, his goal was to reach their leader, and take them out. Without an overlord, they'd likely be nothing more than uncoordinated beasts.

  
The very earth began to shake uncontrollably, rocks began falling, pillars broke, until an enormous hand broke out from the lands, slowly, a massive body crawled its way out from the depths of Hell.

  
Standing before The Doom Slayer was Baphomet, the Icon of Sin in his true, colossal form.

  
**"!!REYALS MOOD, LUOS RUOY EVAH LLIW MELAS"** The Demon Lord roared.

  
The Doom Slayer readied his Chaingun. He would not fail.

* * *

 

  
The battle was savage and fierce, the earth shook, the sky fell, mountains crumbled. In the end, the Doom Slayer triumphed.

  
The Icon of Sin was forced to its knees after the Doom Slayer shattered its legs, he climbed up to the Demon Lord's weak point, a batch of weak, blood red sensitive flesh on its forehead. He tore the flesh apart and hopped inside the Icon of Sin's head.

  
**"!!!SIHT EKIL TON"** It screamed.

  
The Doom Slayer ripped the severed head from its pike.

  
The icon of Sin ceased moving, letting out a final, pitiful whimper. The Doom Slayer stood upon his opponents head and saw demons, old and new, fleeing from him.  
Running wouldn't save them.

* * *

 

  
The one who they refused to even mention was coming closer every seconds, her servants had failed, she knew why they feared him, he couldn’t be stopped.

  
The sounds of footsteps echoed, steadily growing louder.

  
She found herself face to face with the Scourge of Hell.

  
"So, you are the one they call the Doom Slayer."

  
No response.

  
Salem prepared herself for a fight.

* * *

 

  
It wasn't a fight, it was a _massacre_.

  
She had expected the Doom Slayer to be exhausted after making his way to her realm and slaughtering her servants, but no. He fought with the same cunning and brutality as he did before.

  
She threw waves and waves of her children at him, they provided to be an annoyance, a pitiful distraction. Her children failed, he tore his way through them, the Demon Lords failed, they were ripped to shreds, _She_ would fail.

  
He simply wouldn't stop, every time he killed one of her, his strength returned anew.

  
The Doom Slayer body was enveloped in a faint red, he raised his fists and charged. Salem could feel his rage, worst than anything she had ever felt before.

  
This was going to hurt.

* * *

 

  
She was in his way, she had to get out of his way, he wanted to throw her to the left! No he wanted to throw her to the right, he couldn’t throw her to the left. No he couldn’t throw her to the right!

  
He could however, throw her to the left AND the right.

  
[The Doom Slayer savagely thrusts his hands in Salem's torso, and slowly begins tearing her in half.]

  
_Get out of the way get out of my way GET OUT OF THE WAY GET OUT OF MY WAY!_

  
[The Doom Slayer rips Salem in half, he takes a few step forward before stopping, and raises his hands triumphantly.]

  
His rage subsided. It was done, he had succeeded. The screams of a thousand demons reached his ears. He looked around and saw them, writhing on the ground in agony as their life escaped them.

* * *

 

  
_(Beacon Academy, two weeks after the Battle of Beacon.)_

  
_The Battle of Beacon resulted in victory for the people of Vale, the Grimm were repelled, Roman was killed, as well as Cinder, who's Fall Maiden power now belonged to Pyrrha._  
_Grimm still plagued the area, albeit in much smaller numbers, most of Vale had been evacuated while Huntsmen and Huntresses took care of the mess._

  
_Team JNPR were facing a larger than usual herd of Grimm, consisting of several Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps, a few Ursas, six floating Grimm which were essentially just floating heads with a singular eye, 3 tall Skeletal Grimm equipped with jetpacks, who simply wouldn’t stop screaming and two large and morbidly obese Grimm. Lastly, their leader was a tall and threatening Grimm with curved horns and legs and toes resembling that of a goat._

  
_The horde charged but collapsed halfway, screaming and howling in excruciating pain as they thrashed madly on the ground. The Grimm fell down one by one, fading away into nothingness until the only one who remained were the six heads, the three skeletons, the two large one and their leader, each had lost their original Grimm colors. The 'heads' were red, the skeletons were a mix of white and red (likely blood), the large one's armor were black and their skin a dull pink. The leader Grimm's upper body was blood red and his legs brown, with his toes being dark._

  
_Instead of fighting, the Grimm shakily stood up, still clearly recovering from their pain, and fled. Only the Skeletons remained, who barely seemed to have acknowledged the pain, almost as if they dealt with the same kind the others suffered on a daily basis (which they did.). They were quickly dispatched._

  
_JNPR stood confused, the horde's sudden death and how the remaining stragglers fled instead of fighting. (minus the skeletons.)_

  
_"Was it something He did?" they thought._

* * *

 

  
Seems like she was the source of their existence, she died, now they die as well.

  
The Doom Slayer's thoughts were interrupted by a flashing **"INCOMING VOICE COMM"** appearing on his HUD.

  
"It appears that your victory over the Grimm's leader has caused each of them to die. The Demons however, are still alive. I am now pulling you out of Hell, as it is likely that the area will become unstable." The voice was VEGA's.

  
The words "TETHER ACTIVATION" flashed on his HUD before his view went white again.

* * *

 

He found himself in a forest, the trees were tall, the grass was as green as it could be and birds were singing happily.

  
To him it felt strange; after being busy killing demons for so long, he began to forget that there was another world besides hell.

  
The Doom Slayer surveyed the area, making sure that there were in fact no threats, his HUD displayed the words **"NO DEMONIC PRESENCE DETECTED, AREA CLEAR."**.

  
Another transmission from VEGA.

  
"I've managed to pinpoint your location, an Atlesian class-5 Airship will be sent to retrieve you. Estimated time is around 45 minutes."

  
The Doom Slayer thought about what would happen, he'd likely be hailed as a hero or the savior of _whatever-the-hell-this-place-is_. It didn’t sound very appealing, the only real thing he cared about was making sure the Demons died. VEGA did mention some of them survived, though it was possible they went into hiding. They wouldn't be a threat, but it would be good to make sure they Wouldn't be one, _permanently_.

  
He supposed he could rest for a while. For once in an eternity, the Doom Slayer lowered his guards and slumped down against a tree with his firearm laying next to him.

  
He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful yet light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed this story's original plot by quite a bit.  
> Doomguy was supposed to wake up in the emerald forest, and chase a horde of Grimm until he reached Beacon. Then he was supposed to simply take care of the attack of Beacon by himself. I decided to change it to him going back to Hell/Salem's realm and take out her out.
> 
> I actually don't have a reason for the Cyberdemon showing up again in chapter 3, I remembered that the only way Doomguy managed to go to hell at one point in the story was due to the Argent Accumulator the Cyberdemon had, so I had no choice but to place him in chapter 3. So lets say Salem found the Cyberdemon's strength to be impressive and decided to resurrect him.
> 
> Doomguy's encounter with Velvet was inspired by Ultimate Doom's ending where Doomguy is found holding a severed Bunny/Rabbit's head (I can't remember), so I decided to have Doomguy pat Velvet's head as a sign of affection. Hey, he might be the scourge of hell, but he still has a soft spot for Bunnies.
> 
> The Icon of Sin's reversed speech and the severed head is a direct reference to him in Doom 2, what it said to you was "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!", but reversed. Plus, the IoS's weakspot was actually Romero's severed head, so I implemented it. If you'd like to picture his form in the story, just google "Brutal doom Icon of Sin"
> 
> ZZ is actually not a demon I made up on the spot, but the Final boss of a game Nintendo released in 2010 that I played a ton, I just removed each letters except the two Z, and cranked the Grimdark dial a bit, I'll give you three tries before I'll tell you his full name. (and yes his death by being beaten with his own skull is a reference to red vs blue.) Also since AO3 doesn't seem to like wingdings, his speech is left as a bunch of white cubes on my screen. I'l just write here what hes supposed to say, "We can't stop him", As you wish.", and "This is as far as you go, Doom Slayer, you will not reach her."
> 
> I also repeatedly switched from 'it' and "her" while describing the Spider Mastermind, if you read in the game codex about it, it mentions that the Mastermind is a union of two beings, the "key holder" and "the master" i presume the key holder is Olivia and the Master is whatever demon was the Mastermind before the transformation. So i presume the Mastermind has two minds and they regularly switch control.
> 
> The part where the Grimm dies along Salem (Minus the slaves of doom) was a bit inspired by ants and bees; If you kill the queen, the colony's pretty much screwed. The reason why the Demons survived is this, they didn't fully become Grimm when they Joined Salem, in other words, they weren't fully assimilated into the colony. If more time had passed, they'd have become fully Grimm and would have died along with Salem. Now they're just trapped in the middle of nowhere outside their dimension with the Doom Slayer on the loose. That can't be good for them.
> 
> the In-Game Codex information on the Revenant they are made by having a human (who has been given cybernetic implants and a jetpack) being repeatedly exposed to Lazarus waves which causes their skeleton to grow up to 3 meters while everything else remains intact, basically killing the subject from sheer pain. And they have the nickname of "Agitating skeleton", so i just made them crazy.
> 
> Oh and I should explain VEGA's sudden Deus ex machina near the end, after you kill the final boss in DOOM 4, you are immediately pulled out of Hell by Samuel Hayden... Aaand I didn't know what to do there.
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading this and tell me if you enjoyed it! if you find any spelling mistakes be sure to let me know.


End file.
